


Mood Swings

by BloodyIvar



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 01:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12354909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyIvar/pseuds/BloodyIvar





	Mood Swings

Pregnancy had not been what you expected. You had always heard the good things about being pregnant; the glow, the feeling of your child moving, the undeniable love you felt, and the getting to eat for two theory. You were now officially convinced that it was all bullshit. There was no glow, the only thing you experienced was sweating and oily skin, neither of which are beautiful.

You already had two children with your husband, a boy and a girl ages 2 and 1. They were the apple’s of his eye and the fact that you were pregnant again, meant your husband had no control, ensuring your children were very close in age. They were currently at their Uncle Ubbe’s, probably being spoiled rotten before he brings them home later.  
Feeling your children move, yes children, was borderline painful and broke you from your thoughts, rubbing your giant belly in the vain attempt at soothing them. It felt as if they were kickboxing and fighting one another for non-existent space all of the time. You were convinced they were probably trying to kill you. They were Lothbrok’s after all, their father at 6’0” and broad bodied.

The cravings were hell in itself. You never wanted the same thing twice and they always hit at the most inconvenient times; three am when you wanted to sleep or when you were at home alone, now that it wasn’t exactly safe for you to constantly be on the move all of the time. Sometimes you want one thing, only to have Hvitserk go out and get it and the craving switches from something salty to something sweet. He tried to deny you once, stating it wasn’t good for the babies; he found out very quickly that pregnancy cravings were not to be messed with.

Last but not least were the hormones. You have never been as moody in your life as you currently had been the past 7 months. It seemed the bigger you got, the more hormones you accumulated. You could literally go from laughing to crying in 8 seconds flat…Ubbe had timed you one day, much to his amusement. None of you could predict what mood you were going to be in from one moment to the next, but all of the boys, and your children, took it in stride. 

Currently you were both hungry and horny. Your sex drive had been amplified during your pregnancy and it was showing no signs of slowing down anytime soon, not that Hvitserk complained. He couldn’t seem to get enough of you whenever your bump had started to appear all of those months ago.

“Hey babe…how are you feeling this morning?” Hvitserk asked, slightly out of breath. He had just come back in from his morning run and the sight of him made your mouth run dry. His long legs were only covered by some grey basketball shorts, a white tank top covering his torso but leaving nothing to the imagination. The sweat covering his body making it stick tightly to his chest. His muscular tattoo covered arms on proud display, veins at stark attention. Between the way he looked and the combination of scents that could only be described as Hvitserk, an unbearable ache started to blossom between your thighs.

“Hey, you okay?” He asked, coming to sit beside you on the bed. One of his large hands covered the front expanse of your ballooning stomach, the other running up and down your bare leg, a look of concern covering his beautiful face.

“Yeah I’m fine…we’re all fine. I just got distracted.”

“Distracted by what?”

“You! You’re all sweaty and your clothes are so tight and now I’m horny and it’s all your fault!”

Hvitserk let out a bark of laughter but quickly stopped at the glare you directed his way, though the smile could not be wiped off of his face no matter how hard he tried. Squeezing your inner thigh with his large warm hand, he leaned forward, running his nose along your jaw with a barely there touch causing goosebumps to spread across your skin.

“Just tell me what you need baby.” He whispered, his lips hovering over yours, barely brushing together with the movements.

“I need you inside me…now.”

Hvitserk wasted no time, wrapping his hands into your hair, thumbs underneath the hinge of your jaw to move you as he wanted, his mouth slanting over yours in a passionate kiss that stole your breath away. The only good thing about being insanely horny 24/7, is the pregnancy made every sensation, touch, and kiss feel a thousand times better from the new sensitivity your body was now under.

His hand slipped past your panties and dove straight for your core finding you more than wet enough to take his substantial length easily. The simple touch had you arching your chest into his, your nipples hardening instantly and rubbing against the fabric of your large shirt. With a renewed sense of urgency you pushed your tongue into his mouth, dominating him easily. One of your hands wound into his hair, tugging gently on the long strands that had fallen loose from his bun, the other raking your nails down his chest and stomach. Reaching the sizeable tent in his shorts you began to rub your hand over him, loving the feeling of his cock twitching against your palm. The need for air became too much, making the both of you pull away, panting harshly. Two of his long fingers crooking just right and his thumb rubbing tight circles on your clit had your first orgasm rushing through you.

“That’s it baby…let it go…you’re so beautiful.”

“Please Hvitserk.”

“I’ve got you. Let me take care of you.”

With a weak nod of your head you felt all of your muscles relax, coming down from your high. Once he was sure he had coaxed every last ounce of pleasure from your body he slowly withdrew his fingers, smirking at the soft whimper escaping your swollen, red lips.

“Turn on your side for me, baby.” He whispered against your lips, giving you a quick kiss, pushing your shirt up over your breasts and sliding your panties down your legs at a slow and torturous pace. You placed a pillow under your oversized belly, making you feel as comfortable as possible considering how much you had grown recently with the two newest additions. It seemed to take forever, but what had been no time at all, Hvitserk was fully naked and behind you. His body pressed tightly against yours, one hand quickly found your breasts, applying gentle pressure to the sensitive mounds, while the other lifted your leg over both of his, opening you wide. With a slight nudge of his hips, his cock easily found your entrance and he slowly eased his way inside of you.

The slight burn and stretch from his sheer size always felt amazing, but the extra sensations this pregnancy added made everything feel much more intense. It seemed to take forever before he bottomed out, but once he did you both let out soft moans of completion.

“Damn you feel good.” He breathed against your neck, while slightly pinching your nipple just to feel you clench around him. He began a slow and steady rhythm, pulling almost all of the way out before moving back in again. “So tight and wet.” Moving his other hand over your rounded belly until he reached your clit, he pressed two fingers with just the right amount of pressure to the tight bundle of nerves making your mouth open in a silent cry. “This what you needed?”

“God yes.” You whimpered out, slowly rocking your hips with the same rhythm he had established, making him rub against your g-spot consistently. You could feel yourself getting closer and closer to that edge, hovering over the line and just waiting to dive off, but he knew exactly how to keep you where he wanted you. He had learned your body well over the years, and he played it like a fine tuned instrument. “Please Hvitserk.” You moaned out, clenching around his length erratically, making him groan as if he had been punched in the gut.

“Not yet, baby…almost there…wanna come with you.” You felt more than heard him say against the side of your throat. His lips dragging along every expanse of skin he could reach, leaving little licks, nips, and kisses in his path only serving to heighten your pleasure. “Fuck…I need to keep you pregnant.”

Hvitserk began to pick up the pace almost imperceptibly, his fingers rubbing tighter and faster circles against your clit. His sweat soaked skin slid easily against your own making it impossible to hold off any longer. With a surprised cry you felt yourself fall over the edge of bliss and welcome you like a warm pool. The feelings of your walls clamping down, your slick coating his length and making the filthiest of noises, all combined to push him right over with you. His cock swelled and twitched inside of you, your pussy milking his cock of every last drop, filling you with his seed and warming your body from the inside.

Both of you came down from your highs slowly, breathing heavily, still wrapped in one another’s arms and in no rush to separate from one another. His fingertips made small circles over your belly, making goosebumps break out across your flushed skin. One of the babies decided at that moment to throw a hard elbow against their father’s hand, making both of you laugh.

“I love you…I love this family you’re giving me.”

“We love you too, Hvitserk.”

“You’re giving me something I never thought I’d have…and I can’t thank you enough for that.”

Instead of replying, you intertwined your fingers with his, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. You had no idea how Hvitserk Lothbrok dropped into your world, but you were thankful for him every single day.

“How about we take a shower and I make you a healthy breakfast before Ubbe brings the kids home?”

“How about we take a shower and you make me waffles with chocolate chips and banana slices..maybe some peanut butter?.” You countered, making him laugh and nod his head against your shoulder.

“Chocolate chip waffles with banana slices and peanut butter…got it.”

“Oh! And nutella!”

“And nutella…I love you.”  
“Love you too.”


End file.
